


Bliss

by starryeyedkids



Series: Thong Fic [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Smut, a bit of domesticity, louis in a thong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedkids/pseuds/starryeyedkids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' arse was made for thongs and thongs were made for Louis' arse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part in the series and this time it's Louis in a thong!  
> It's just smut and fluff with bad jokes thrown into the mix.  
> Thank you K for helping me out always and so readily.  
> The Russian translation is available [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4283532)

Harry was chuffed.

It was a Friday night, he didn’t have a lot of course work to do, he and Louis were going to meet their friends tomorrow and get properly smashed, the laundry was done and Louis had promised him a surprise. This meant that Louis was going to blow out his mind both literally and figuratively. Harry couldn’t wait.

He was lazing on bed, showered, naked and his hair up in a bun. He was waiting for Louis who had insisted that they shower separately. Harry had pouted but Louis had stood his ground and walked away to wait to in the other room which made Harry’s pout powerless. 

Harry perked up when he heard the shower shut off. The door opened after a few minutes and Louis walked out wearing only a pair of athletic shorts. Harry waited with bated breath as Louis walked up to the bed and stood before him.

Louis was biting his lip trying to suppress his smirk and Harry felt himself get harder just by looking at him. 

“Come on Lou! Hurry up, it’s gonna be your bed time soon”, Harry teased. 

Louis could drag out things for days if he got a chance. Harry knew that because Louis had once edged him for two days before over stimulating him to the point of incoherence.

Louis scowled. “Shut you wanker or you’re not going to get any surprises” he said even as he pulled down the waist band of his shorts a bit.

“I’ll have to resort to wanking if you don’t...” Harry began and stopped, eyes bulging out because Louis had turned around and pulled down his shorts, revealing a thong.

Harry’s mouth went dry. He remembered Louis telling him that he’ll think about wearing a thong but he hadn’t expected Louis to be wearing one today.

The thong was white and silky and contrasted beautifully with Louis’ tan skin. The curve of waist leading to bum was mouth watering and Harry just wanted to fall on his knees and worship him for eternity.

“Fuck, babe, you look so hot, so gorgeous, and so fucking hot”, Harry stammered out as Louis stepped out of the shorts and got up on the bed.

“Yeah?” Louis said as crawled up to where Harry was lying prone and straddled his thighs.

“Yeah”, Harry breathed out, looking into Louis’ hooded eyes.

“Want to eat me out?” Louis asked still staring at Harry and slowly licked his lips.

Harry had barely nodded before Louis was pulling him into a bruising kiss. Louis kissed him hard and sucked Harry’s bottom lip into his mouth and sucked and bit before licking into his mouth.

When they parted, Harry pinched and rolled Louis’s nipples while Louis sucked a bruise to the side of Harry’s jaw. They both moaned in unison and Louis bit his shoulder hard and Harry gasped in pain.

“Do you want to 69 or only eat me out?” Louis asked.

Harry thought it over as he ran his hands up and down Louis’ waist.

“I’ll eat you out? And then you’ll ride me?” Harry said

“Let me guess, reverse cow-girl, right?” Louis said his mouth tilting up in a smile.

Harry nodded eagerly.

“Alright”, Louis said with a fond smile and turned around, his bum to Harry’s face.

Harry breathed in, taking in Louis’ smell which was clean and musky and he pulled down the thong.

Harry started slow, licking over Louis’ hole in broad strokes and listening to his raspy moans. Then he pushed his tongue into Louis’ hole and Louis moaned loudly and his thighs started trembling. Harry alternated between licking and pushing his tongue in savouring Louis’ cursing and shuddering.

“Baby, baby, stop”, Louis said. “Want you to fuck me now”, he said, his voice cracking when Harry nipped at his rim.

“Yeah ok. Just a minute”, Harry said and nudged Louis a bit to make him move.

Louis got up, a bit shaky and knelt down ass up on the bed and Harry took a moment to admire Louis’ pink and wet hole clenching around nothing. He smiled when Louis turned to look at him and wiggled his bum with a faux sultry expression.

“Wreck me with your big boner, bad boy”, Louis said and moaned in the most theatrical way possible.

“It’s your lucky day, pretty boy. I’m gonna rock your world”, Harry said, deepening his voice and winking before dissolving into giggles.

Harry opened the drawer and took out the bottle of lube and a condom and went near Louis who was still shaking with laughter.

“Alright pretty boy, here comes the Harry-cane!” Harry said.

“What!” Louis said and snorted out a laugh. “That was so fucking horrible Haz. Just awful. You ruined the mood.” Louis said with a mock anger.

“Heeey! I didn’t!” Harry said and lubed up his fingers and pushed in his index finger up to the first knuckle.

Louis groaned. Harry fingered Louis methodically and stretched him out well before putting on the condom. He kissed Louis’ shoulder and laid back.  
Louis turned to kiss him once then he turned around and holding Harry’s cock steady, he sank down slowly.

Harry moaned and panted, Louis’ tight heat felt overwhelming and he could hear Louis panting as he got used to the stretch.

Louis started moving, slowly at first and then fast, bouncing on Harry’s cock and rotating his hips, looking like an angel. The room was filled with the sounds of moaning and the slick slap of skin on skin.

Harry’s eyes were glued to Louis’ arse. Harry grabbed his ass and squeezed hard and smacked Louis’ bum watching it jiggle. Harry still couldn’t believe that this gorgeous, brilliant and kind man with the greatest arse and the most beautiful eyes was the love of his life. He was so damn lucky.

Harry could feel himself getting close. He pinched his nipples and rolled them between his fingers and thrusted up. He could see Louis jerking himself off and Louis tightened around him as he came with a ragged moan. Harry tipped over the edge and spilled into the condom with a shout.

Louis got up with a soft squeak and collapsed near him. They both caught their breath for a few minutes before Louis rolled off and went to the bathroom. Harry shook his head. Louis was like Sherlock Holmes, he was messy as hell but when it came to personal cleanliness he was like a cat. He couldn’t bear being messy with sweat and come for more than a few minutes.

Harry waited for Louis to come back with a wet flannel. He felt too lazy to get up.

Louis came back and cleaned him up and threw the flannel on the ground ignoring Harry’s tut of annoyance.

“You’re lying on the wet spot”, Louis said.

“Yeah”, Harry said, throwing his arm over his eyes and sighing. Life was so unfair sometimes. He had to get up change the sheets when all he wanted to do was sleep.  
“Come on, let’s get it over with”, Louis said and went to get a new bed sheet from the linen closet.

Harry sighed again and got up to put on the new sheet. Harry kissed Louis on the temple when he picked up the flannel, the ruined sheets and the thong to put in the hamper. While Harry tucked in the corners, Louis locked the door and switched off the lights in their home.

Harry got into the bed and waited for Louis. Louis came back and got into the bed and cuddled to Harry’s side.

“Will pancakes do for breakfast tomorrow?” Harry asked.

“Yeah. And I’m going to blow you first thing in the morning”. Louis said, yawning.

“Sounds like a plan”, Harry said and kissed Louis’ forehead.

He fell asleep with a smile.


End file.
